It's a Twin Thing
by pixie1989
Summary: A set of English twins are sent to camp rock by their aunt where they find new friends and confidece to express themselves. Could love be in the air for the camp rockers? Smitchie, Naitlyn Jason/OC Co-written with Cariad1987
1. Favors

**I don't own any of the camp rock characters**

**Chapter 1- Favors**

A pair of heads bobbing behind an overstuffed trolley caught people's attention as they made their way through the arrivals hall of the JFK International Airport. The sun was streaming through the floor to ceiling windows of the building and bathing the organized chaos of the hall in the scorching heat of the summer sunshine. They made an intriguing site to their fellow travelers, two small young women with cascades of caramel colored hair that was shot with red and gold struggling to control the mound of luggage almost twice the size of both of them put together. They laughed easily together as they forged their way through the crowd at the same time as balancing instrument cases on top of their overstuffed trolley. It was as though the day was smiling with them and despite the spectacle they were making of themselves they seemed not to notice the curious stares thrown in their direction.

A woman who was waiting just inside of the arrivals hall doors smiled as she caught a glimpse of the teetering pile of luggage that was wending its way through the groups of people who were greeting family and friends. When she saw the music cases she was intrigued and tried to see who was pushing the trolley, perhaps it belonged to the two girls she was waiting for. When she finally managed to get a look at the two teenage girls struggling to keep the trolley under control as they laughed with each other she felt a small smile come to her lips, _well the description their aunt gave me was pretty much on the dot _thought the women to herself, despite the fact that she had never actually met them, there was no mistaking the fact that these were the Donahue sisters, a pair of 18 year old twins who although not identical were strikingly similar and they both held a strong resemblance to their aunt Mae whom Dee had known for several years. She stepped forward to stand beside the trolley and fell into step with the girls who had now drawn level with her position just inside of the doors, "Elizabeth and Georgiana Donaghue?" Dee asked them in her lilting Texas accent her blue eyes twinkling with her standard good humor as she smiled at the girls who looked slightly nervous.

The two girls slowed their pace and stopped, managing between them to draw the uncooperative trolley to a standstill before they turned to face the red haired woman who was decked out in jeans and a jewel bright blue shirt with a pair of large sunglasses shoved hastily up on her head pinning down the riotous curls. The woman looked nice and welcoming, the wide friendly grin on her face spoke to her easy going nature and good humor, she looked like the kind of woman that collected honorary nieces and nephews always ready with a hug and smile. The twins looked towards each other with matching relieved grins on their faces it seemed that at least one part of their long journey would be relatively stress free compared to the hellish flight they had just finished. The tension which had been building in both of them for the last few hours had had them bunching their shoulders and holding their backs stiff but it instantly released in the presence of the woman in front of them. Almost without the twins noticing she had begun to usher them towards the exit which led onto the car park, gently taking charge and allowing the two girls to simply follow and concentrate on keeping the trolley moving in a vaguely strait line. "Yes we're the Donaghue's thanks for coming to meet us and by the way it's Anna and Beth!" said Beth as she smiled back at the woman hoping that all of the staff at the camp would be just as nice.

The younger of the twins had a cheeky grin on her face as she chipped in with her own comment on the introductions, "I'm only Georgiana when I'm in trouble!" she stated as she poked her twin in the side, she retaliated by pulling one of her sisters curls.

"I'll keep that in mind although from what your aunts told me I doubt that I will need to resort to full names. You both seem like good natured girls and I think you will fit right in at the camp. Besides I know all about shortening names I am Diana La Duke but most people just call me Dee!" She was now leading the girls through a sea of shining cars as the sun beat down on their heads. Eventually as they were nearing the end of the row of cars Dee drew to a stop next to a large black SUV before turning to them, "So I can help you pack your things into the trunk if you would like or would you rather do it yourselves?" she asked the girls as she fitted the key into the lock on the back hatch before swinging it up.

"Um do you mind if we do it ourselves?" asked Anna in her sweet soft voice before letting out a small laugh that sounded like wind chimes being stirred by a spring breeze, "it's not that we don't appreciate the help or anything it's just that we know which bags have delicate stuff in them!" Anna finished as she laid her hand protectively on a large black case near the top of the pile.

"Oh don't be such a worry wart Anna," Beth teased her lightly, "we won't break your cameras, you put enough _fragile handle with care_ stickers on that case that you could see it from space!" the older twin laughed out loud in a bolder rendition of her sisters, she found Anna's protective tendencies towards her camera equipment amusing although having said that she was almost as bad about her books even if she would never actually admit it.

Dee chuckled slightly watching the interplay between the sisters which demonstrated how truly close they were and thought that it was definitely going to be a good summer the carefree attitudes of the twins would mix well with that of the girls they would be sharing a cabin with for the summer, "All right girls let's get you loaded up and get on the road we won't reach the camp until late afternoon and most of the other campers will already have arrived by the time we get there." She went to start the air conditioner in the car which had already started to imitate a sauna in the short time that it had been parked outside the terminal whilst the girls started to load their cases into the back.

The girls made quick work of stacking the trunk of the SUV, Anna checking her camera bag twice and both of them gingerly strapping down their instrument cases. Although they both had different interests the one thing that they both loved above anything was music and they had learned to play the Piano from their mother at an early age. They were both highly accomplished on the piano and had each recently taken up other instruments as well; Beth had started to play guitar just over a year ago and Annie had fallen in love with the electric violin after going to a concert near where they lived in England. Once they were all ready to leave they quickly left the trolley in the bay next to the car before climbing into the back seat sitting next to each. They strapped themselves in thankful for the cool air that was running over their warm skin as Dee started the engine and maneuvered them out of the car park and onto the freeway.

"So are you girls looking forward to your summer with us at the camp?" she asked she was curious as to the abilities of the sisters as they were the only campers that had not submitted tapes to the camp with samples of their work. It was a competitive place and only those kids with true promise were offered a spot on Browns exclusive program which had turned out some of the finest musicians in the country in the last 15 years. She had spoken to the girls' aunt whilst the arrangements for the girls' summer were put in place as they were technically too old to attend the camp; however the girls had needed somewhere to spend two months of the holidays whilst their aunt was too busy running the ranch in Montana to have them come and stay with her. Dee had stayed on the ranch a number of times in the past five years which the girls' aunt ran as a riding retreat in the early spring when it wasn't too busy, she and Mae had become firm friends over the years and when she had asked Dee about the possibility of the twins attending the camp she worked at Dee had not hesitated to help her friend out.

"I can't wait!" Anna replied practically bouncing in her seat with excitement bubbling in her eyes, "there is nothing like camp rock in England and normally we don't get many lessons over the summer holidays so I am really looking forward to the experience although I'm sure it will be just a tiny bit scary to begin with."

"Absolutely," Beth continued on where her sister had left off, "Thanks so much for the opportunity Dee, aunt Mae told us that normally you have to audition well in advance to get into the camp…I hope it wasn't too much trouble and that we don't disappoint you!"

"Girls as long as you have a good time that's all that matters to me! I am doing a favor for my friend and you have nothing to worry about, judging by the equipment you're hauling you're pretty serious about your music but we will find out exactly where you are tomorrow so let's just concentrate on getting to know each other shall we?" Dee had put the twins at rest and the conversation turned to more general topics such as what they did for fun other than music and places that they had travelled to with their parents who worked for Medicines Sans Frontiers the reason that the twins were staying with their aunt in America for the summer whilst their parents were running a moving clinic in Kenya.

The drive from New York City and into the woodlands in the north of the state was beautiful, the scenery was like nothing either of the girls had seen before and Anna's fingers were itching for her camera. She just knew she would get some amazing pictures this summer to add to her collection over the course of the summer. Beth on the other hand was going over lists of adjectives to describe the scenery in her mind already planning poems she wanted to try and write over the coming days. They answered Dee's questions about the area of England they were from and how they would normally be spending their summers as Life Guards on the beaches. They had been on the road for about 3 hours when Dee told them that they were coming up on the camp grounds before turning off the main road and heading up a winding track through the trees. The girls caught glimpses of wooden cabins as the car travelled up the track before Dee pulled the SUV to a stop on one side of a gravel car park which held a large caterers van and a few other cars.

"Well it looks like all the parents have made it out of here already so lets' go and get you settled into your cabin!" She herded the girls towards the path at the side of the car park that led into the trees and towards the cabins that spread out around the edge of a wide glistening lake. The camp was almost silent, there was no one else around and all that could be heard was a slight melody from the opposite direction than that in which they were walking. Dee led them past a series of cabins and drew to a stop at the base of a set of steps which led up to a wide deck style veranda on a level with the top of the trees. By the time the three of them had managed to get the twins' entire luggage collection up the steps they were more than a little out of breath. Anna and Beth sat down on top of their cases whilst Dee lent back against the railing. Once they had started to breathe slightly more normally the girls looked up and when they saw the three cabins in front of them their draws dropped. The cabin in the centre was a huge sprawling long house with another smaller cabin on either end.

"This is it, your home for the next two months! The large one in the centre is the camp directors cabin, Brown is great and you guys should get on well he has been looking forward to having some other English people around…I think he has missed it after all the years he has been living out here in the US" she walked towards the cabin on the right and pushed the double doors wide to usher them into the entrance hall before walking through into the lounge area, "you have to share the cabin with me and two other girls but I don't think you should have any issues getting on with them…they're the two nicest girls at camp!"

She helped the girls carry their bags through the main room of the cabin to a large bedroom at the back that had four beds and a huge picture window looking out over the lake. "I'll leave you girls to unpack and get settled in, I have to run and help with some things in the main cabin for tonight's jam session…perhaps you guys will want to perform, there is an open mike tonight!" she grinned as the girls nodded their agreement, "great well come on over to the mess hall when you're done everyone will be hanging out there until dinner and then the jam will be later on this evening so don't forget to bring your instruments with you if you want to play them." She waved to the twins as she left the room and made her way out of the cabin leaving them alone to look around themselves and adjust to their new home.

Once Dee had left them alone in the cabin the girls turned to look around the room. There were four beds along the back wall of the cabin and the two in the middle were already taken. That left the two beds at either end of the room for the twins, "Well looks like there is going to be a no man's land between us!" Anna joked.

"Yeah I guess although Dee said the other girls we're sharing with are really nice, maybe we can ask them if we can switch beds and have two next to each other." Beth said as she wondered what the two other girls would be like. She shrugged slightly as she moved over to the bed closest to the door and put her back pack down, "This one's mine!"

"Oh I see so your 10 minutes of seniority give you the right to bugs the bed closest to only escape root in the room?" her twin made a face of mock annoyance as she moved across the room and put her bags down on the other bed in the far corner of the room. "Come on big sister let's start to get unpack I want to go and explore!" As she spoke she moved back towards the door to go and collect the rest of their luggage from the deck outside of the cabin. It took them another two trips to get their huge suitcases and instruments into the cabin. They spent most of the next hour unpacking their cases and arguing over whose cloths were whose but that was a common occurrence as although they didn't dress the same their styles were similar to an extent. Eventually they had everything put away and whilst Anna ran through a quick check of her black case to make sure nothing had been damaged on the journey Beth sat on her bed strumming on her guitar and humming to herself as she watched her sister compulsively check her stuff over. The slight frown line that had taken up residence on her twins' forehead seemed to disappear as she realized her precious cameras had survived the trip with no adverse affects. Once that was established she quickly assembled one of the cameras clipping on a short distance lens before snapping a couple of pictures of the room and Beth sitting cross legged on her bed before returning the camera to the box and sliding the case under her bed.

"What do you think we should do for the Jam tonight?" Beth asked as she watched her sister move on to checking her portable amp and then finally her lavender colored electric violin which was nestled in a hard travelling case to protect it on the journey.

"I don't know…do you want to sing or do you think we should keep that one quiet for now?" Anna and Beth could both sing but it was something that they rarely advertised as neither of them thought they were that good. They had no trouble accepting their skills with instruments as long as those instruments weren't their voices, despite that they loved to sing they just didn't sing in front of other people or let on that they wrote songs together.

"I vote for an instrumental piece but that's just me, most of our stuff you take the lead on vocals so do you want to sing tonight or not?" Beth replied knowing without her twin having to say anything that she didn't feel comfortable with the idea of singing in front of a room full of strangers.

"Um why don't we wow them without voices tonight and work our way up to the singing for them?"

"That my dear sister is a deal!" Beth smiled at her twin, "however it brings me back to my original question of what are we going to play tonight?"

"Well it should be something distinctly English…how about we take a step back in time and treat them to a Beatles song?" Anna grinned at the thought, the twins had a very eclectic taste in music and they played everything from classical through to soft rock.

"Sounds good now we just have to decide on one! Any ideas which one we should do? Will you play violin or piano?" Beth was starting to get into the idea of playing a golden oldie even if they were at a rock camp it just seemed right somehow.

"Piano I think, I don't want to have to lug my amp through the camp to the mess hall too much effort after today. How about Michele My Bell that's always good with piano and guitar!" As well as being a great song the melody was quite complex which should illustrate to Dee that the girls had the skills to fit in at the camp.

"Perfect! Come on let's get changed and head on over to dinner I am absolutely starving that meal on the plane was foul!" Beth said as her stomach rumbled at the thought of something other than the plastic goo they had been served for their lunch.


	2. Food and Friends

Hey guys here is the next chapter it is probably the longest one I have written so far! I am sorry for not updating sooner but internet at home is not as good as at uni! Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas…I promise I won't wait so long between updating again!

**Chapter Two- Food and Friends**

The girls tried to take a better look around them as they wondered through the camp towards the main cabins where Dee had told them the mess hall was situated however they were both really hungry and were rushing just a little bit dreaming about what they would be getting for dinner. They had changed out of the jeans and t shirts they had travelled in and now their cloths represented their personalities better. Beth was wearing a blue knee length peasant style skirt with a pair of cowboy boots and cute white baby doll top a collection of long beads hung from her neck completing the pretty cowgirl style. Anna was wearing a tiered denim skirt that came to her knees over a pair of purple footless tights teamed with gold ballet flats, her empire style white top was printed with purple and pink butterflies she was wearing a long crystal pendent and her waist length caramel curls were loose down her back with a little pulled back from her face with matching butterfly slides. They were laughing together again by the time they made it to the mess hall, they looked at each other and took a breath as they pushed through the doors into the buzzing cabin. It was manic in there, dozens of teenagers milling around and gossiping with old and new friends as they tried to decide where to sit. The twins worked their way slowly around the edge of the room before they found a small booth like table in one corner. They sat on the same side so they could look into the room and watch the others easily. They must have been two of only a few new faces as the other teens in the room kept throwing them curios glances but no one went over and introduced themselves to these shy new campers. Just as they were starting to feel unnerved by the stares the double doors into the kitchen were pushed open and two girls walked through them. As they walked through the crowd people called out greetings of "Hey Mitchie, please tell me your moms cooking again this year!" and "Caitlyn, Mitchie there's space at our table!" the girls smiled and waved back but continued to make their way through the room. They looked as though they were looking for someone, it was at that moment that the girl with long strait dark hair turned her head and looked directly into the corner the twins were sitting in. She smiled widely and tapped the girl with corkscrew curls on the arm before changing direction to head into the corner.

When she had drawn level with the table she slid onto the seat opposite the twins and grinned, "Hey you guys are new to camp right?" when they nodded still slightly shocked this obviously popular girl had decided she would sit with them, "Cool, I was new last summer and I know how absolutely terrifying that is, just don't do what I did and you will be fine!"

The twins had matching confused expressions on their faces, "She told everyone that her mom was the president of hot tunes TV China but then the diva of the camp dropped her in it and everyone found out Connie is actually the cook here! Now she has her own rep as an amazing musician," she shot her friend an obviously exasperated look before adding, "and just to rewind this conversation slightly and be polite my name is Caitlyn but my friends call me Caity and this is Mitchie which before you ask is short for Michele!" the twins grinned at each other as Mitchie blushed furiously mumbling something that sounded like getting carried away and sorry.

"Well it's nice to meet you!" Beth said.

"Oh wow your British!" Mitchie giggled, "I am such an idiot sometimes and I tend to talk without thinking, it's a work in progress!"

"That's ok though I'm a bit of a motor mouth myself," Anna said as she smiled, "We shorten our names too! I am Georgiana but please call me Anna and this is Elizabeth only everyone calls her Beth."

"I am less bothered by my full name than Anna but I still prefer Beth," Beth added onto their side of the introduction.

"Have you travelled all the way from England today? You must be really tired if you have!" Mitchie was still stuck on the English thing for some reason so the twins chatted to her for a bit about the fact that they had actually only flown from Montana as they had been staying for a bit with their aunt so they could get over the jet lag before they came to the camp. They were talking about where they were from during which the twins discovered that Mitchie lived in New Jersey and Caitlyn lived with her family whilst her own parents worked as entertainers on Caribbean Cruise Liners.

Whilst this conversation was taking place Caitlyn had been sitting staring into space thinking about something chewing on her bottom lip in concentration, "Pride and Prejudice!" she suddenly burst out confusing Mitchie however the twins just sighed and attempted to explain the English literature reference their names had inspired in Caitlyn to Mitchie who'd never read the book.

"Let's just say our mother is just slightly obsessed with everything Jane Austin!" Beth finished off the explanation with the statement which made Caitlyn giggle and Mitchie smile still slightly confused and planning on trying to get a copy of the book Caitlyn was talking about to read.

By the time they had finished their slightly odd introductions the girls were all at ease in each other's company and had decided to stay sitting together for dinner. It was at this point that Mitchie and Caitlyn had started to quiz the girls on their knowledge of American popular music dropping hints about a certain band called Connect 3. The twins had never heard of them and they came to the conclusion that the band was Mitchie and Caitlyn's currant favorite. They soon began to understand that there was more to this line of questioning than just discovering the girls taste in music when Mitchie said, "now that we have discovered you're not screaming fan girls would you mind if the band join us for dinner?" she made a hopeful face as she stared across at the twins.

"Hang on this band that is apparently the best thing since sliced bread in America is actually here at camp and your friends with them?" Beth looked confused and slightly awed all at the same time.

"Well one of them is slightly more than just a friend to Mitchie!" Caitlyn teased her friend who playfully whacked her on the arm in return.

"You suck Caitlyn," Mitchie whined at her friend before turning to face the twins once again, "Connect 3 otherwise known as Jason, Shane and Nate Grey are brothers and the camp director Brown Cessario is their Uncle. They are staying in one of the Cabins next to the directors' cabin and we are in the other one with Dee!" she stated.

The twins laughed at the last comment, "So you two are our mysterious cabin mates then!" Anna exclaimed totally glossing over the boys at the prospect of sharing a cabin with their two new friends.

"Hang on a second, why are you in one of the guest houses? Aren't you in one of the regular cabins with the other campers?" Caitlyn was curious to ferret out the gossip surrounding the girls.

"Dee is friends with our aunt, the one with the ranch in Montana where we were staying!" Beth took a breath thinking about how to word the complicated story, "to cut a long story short we needed to somewhere to go whilst our aunt is busy over the next couple of months and she asked Dee if we would be able to come to the camp."

"That is so cool; we have two whole months together which is great! That means that we will have friends other than the boys for both sessions of camp. Sharing a cabin with you guys is going to be amazing I can't wait." Mitchie was practically wriggling in excitement as the others laughed at her, "sorry I can't help it and I don't even care if I look silly we should so totally have a slumber party tonight after the Jam!"

"Mitchie we're already all sleeping in the same room so it can't technically be a slumber party!" Caitlyn made the slightly sarcastic dig against her friends' enthusiasm however the warm smile on her face belied the cutting nature of the comment.

"So, Caitlyn sort of implied that you're dating one of the boys Mitchie! Care to share?" Beth teased "Just so we know who's off limits!" she finished with a wink.

"Shouldn't they all be off limits to you any ways? Your still crushing on Jay aren't you?" Anna tickled her twin as she poked fun at her older sisters' infatuation with one of their friends from home.

"Well I am dating Shane however in all technicality two of them are off limits as Caitlyn likes N…oh here they come we can finish this later and you can tell us about this Jay person!" Mitchie finished quickly making the older of the twins go pink with her last comment before turning to wave to the three guys who had just walked into the room. Mitchie pulled Caitlyn out of her seat and the girls all squashed together on one bench as they were smaller than the boys who slid into the other side of the booth. All three were very good looking and had slightly confused but polite smiles on their faces as they looked at the two new comers to their group.

"So Mitchie I'm sure they know who we are but do we get an introduction or is it new girl one and two?" said the boy in the middle wincing slightly as the older looking of the three whacked him on the arm.

"Shane you need to be more polite mum would ground you for a week if she heard that and you know Uncle Brown would tell her she has the big sister blackmail going on!"

"Actually we gather your Shane, we know your brothers and a band but that's about it!" Anna chipped on the end of the older boys' remonstration.

"Your British we're doing a tour in Europe in the summer where in England are you from?" the youngest of the three said.

"Ok put it on pause people!" Caitlyn interjected throwing her hands up in the air while Mitchie giggled at her friends' exasperation. "I'll introduce the boys and then you two girls can clear up the mystery that is our English cabin mates! That one by the wall is Jason he is the oldest and big brother to pretty much everyone he knows, you know who the next one is but we'll give you the run down on Shane later," Shane pouted slightly glaring at Caitlyn as she winked at him cheekily, "last but by no means least is Nate the baby of the group!"

Before she could add anything else Nate butted in with an angry, "I'M NOT THE BABY!" At the twins puzzled expressions Jason preceded to explain that the boys had a younger brother Mickey.

"Well I guess it's our turn then," said Beth, "I'm the older sister in our family and I know all about big sister blackmail!" she said with a smile.

"BY 10 MINUTES! Not that you ever let me forget it!" Anna said in mock anger.

"You're twins?" Shane asked, "but you don't look the same?" he sounded confused.

"Not all twins are identical dumbo; you should have paid more attention to your tutor Shane! But then science never was your thing unlike Mr. Brains over there," Jason said pointing at Nate.

"Hey brains are attractive though! By the way I'm Anna and that's Beth!" Anna said in Nates defense, "and in answer to your earlier question Nate we're from Cornwall." She smiled across the table at the boys.

Just as they had finished their second round of introductions Brown appeared at the table, "hey guys how's it going," he addressed the comment to his nephews before turning to look at the girls, "Mitchie, Caitlyn great to have you back again no more food fights alright," he teased them lightly as they smiled and said hello, "and you two must be Elizabeth and Georgiana but help a guy out which ones which?" he smiled kindly at the girls who returned the smile.

Beth raised her hand slightly in greeting, "It's Beth and Anna and I am Beth," she said coloring slightly as she spoke up.

"Well that's great I have to run but I'll catch up with you guys later dinner's about to come out!" he waved at the seven young people round the table and walked off towards the staff table at the other side of the hall.

There wasn't much conversation for the next half hour as they ate their dinner apart from the point when Jason dropped his fork on the floor and after bending down to pick it up he made a comment about Beths' boots which made everyone laugh. After they had all finished eating they realized that there was still an hour till the jam session so the girls decided to head back to the cabin and talk some more whilst they finished getting ready.

Once they made it back into the cabin and had shut themselves in their room Anna turned to Mitchie and said, "So are you going to finish the comment you were making before the guys turned up earlier?"

"Of course," Mitchie replied whilst Caitlyn flushed, "but only if Beth tells me and Caity about Jay!"

"You have a deal," Anna agreed before her twin could say no which made the other two girls laugh. "What," Anna said after looking at her twins face "if you don't tell them I will!" she threatened jokingly.

"Fine," said Beth, "but we get their story first" she bargained desperately. "That means you owe us the Shane and Mitchie love story but that can wait for later, first things first what were you going to say Mitchie?"

"Well," she drew out the word raising the suspense in the room, "I was about to say that two of them should be considered off the market as Caitlyn has a huge thing for Nate!"

"So that's the reason I got a smile from you for defending him," Anna teased Caitlyn who blushed furiously trying to deny that she was head over heels for the youngest member of Connect 3.

"Well we have held up our end of the deal and I promise to tell you all about my drama later," said Mitchie, "so it's your turn now Beth, who's Jay?"

At the mention of his name Beth colored and smiled, "He is only a friend but well we met two years ago at the beach and I have kind of been crushing on him ever since!" she said quickly, "It was Jay that taught me to play the guitar last summer." She added in a small voice the huge smile still pulling at her lips.

"The smile says it all Mitch I don't think we need to ask her much more!" Caitlyn said as she looked at the young girl sat in a goofy day dream on her bed. "Well that's enough about boys for now! Let's get ready for the Jam…are you guys going to play? More to the question what do you play? We know Beth plays guitar but how about you Anna?" she asked the younger of the two.

"Whoa question overload!" Anna joked as she smiled at Caitlyn, "first yes we are playing, we both play the piano and I also play the electric violin," she held up her hands in front of her like a shield "before you ask we won't tell you what we are playing it is a surprise!"

"Spoil sport!" Caitlyn pouted but Mitchie smiled.

The four of them spent the next 20 minutes giggling as they decided on their costumes for the jam. Mitchie decided on a red tunic top with a chunky black patent belt teemed with leggings and flat black knee high leather boots. Caitlyn was wearing a black denim skirt with neon tights converses and a rock and roll t-shirt. Beth choose to trade her skirt for a pair of boot cut jeans she kept the baby doll t-shirt and after joking with Mitchie and Caitlyn about her boots she pulled her hair into loose messy pig tails and put her cow boy hat on. Anna opted for a pair of black skinny jeans, a white fitted blouse with small puffed sleeves and embroidery around the mandarin collar finishing the outfit with a colorful belt; she took the clips out of her hair and let it fall loosely round her face. By the time they had finished changing there was just enough time for a quick sweep of lip gloss before they had to head back to the mess hall for the jam session. They were among the last campers to arrive so they took the last of the seats that were empty at the back of the hall whilst they listened to Dee finish making her introduction of the first act.

There had been four acts on the stage already and they had all been good, the vast range in taste that the campers had was expressed in their music and the twins were glad to hear that they weren't the only ones that would be playing other artists songs. "Ok campers," Dee intoned as she leapt back onto the stage after the two rappers had finished, "now I know that we have had some amazing performances already but you are in for a treat next…this camper made quite a splash last year for various reasons however I am sure that you will all agree that she has extraordinary talent so let's put it together for MITCHIE TORRES!" the room exploded in cheers as Mitchie made her way to the front of the hall waving to people as she passed. By the time she had made it to the stage at the front everyone had fallen silent in anticipation of the song ahead, the twins were curious about Mitchie's singing as it was obvious to them that everyone was excited about this next act.

"Hey everyone it's good to see you all again!" someone yelled _go Mitchie_ from the other side of the room from the twins and they could just make out Shane, Nate and Jason through the dark they all had wide grins on their faces. "I know that it's just my name on the sheet but this song was actually written by a group of us after camp last year…Ella, Peggy, Caitlyn, Lola I can't do this without you guys!" it was only when she said this that the twins realized they were now sitting on their own. Caitlyn and three other girls now joined Mitchie on the stage, "Well here goes nothing, it's called _Our Time Is Here _we hope you like it!"

_Mitchie_

**All**

Caitlyn, Lola, Ella and Peggy

_We're done _

_But it's not over_

_We'll start it again_

_After the end of the day_

_It keeps getting better_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll do it together_

Come on, Come you know

_It's your time to move_

_It's my time to move_

Come on, Come on let go

_Leave it all behind _

_Your past and mine_

**Gone are the days of summer**

**We couldn't change it if we tried**

**Why would we want to? **

**Let's go where we've got to**

**Our paths will cross again in time**

**It's never the same tomorrow **

**And tomorrow's never clear**

**So come on, come on you know**

**Our time, our time is here**

_We know _

_But we're not certain_

_How can we be?_

_How can we see what's ahead_

_The world keeps on turnin'_

_And all we can do_

_Is travel each day to the next_

Come on, come on you know

_It's your time to move_

_It's my time to move_

Come on, come on let go

_Leave it all behind _

_Your past and mine_

**Gone are the days of summer**

**We couldn't change them if we tried**

**Why would we want to?**

**Let's go where we got to**

**Our paths will cross again in time**

**It's never the same tomorrow**

**And tomorrow's never clear**

**So come on, come on you know**

**Our time, out time is here**

_Yeah, yeah_

Oo, oo, oo, 

Oo, oo, oo, oo

_Come on, come on, come on_

_Time is here_

_Gone are the days of summer (summer, summer)_

**We couldn't change it if we tried** _(if we tried)_

**So come on, come on, come on**

**Come on, come on, come on**

**So come on, come on, you know**

**Our time is here **

_Here, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah oh o oh_

After they had finished the girls on stage hugged each other whilst the building exploded in cheers. Mitchie and Caitlyn made their way back towards where the twins were sitting and noticed that the boys were now standing in a line behind the two girls who were sitting with their mouths hanging open. When they got back to the group Beth said, "You were absolutely amazing where did you learn to sing like that?"

"It's just something I have always done; I hadn't had any formal training until I came to camp last year!" Mitchie shrugged she was still modest about her singing but she wasn't self centered enough to deny it all to gain attention she just accepted she could sing and hoped others liked what she did!

"Ok, that was great wasn't it guys'?" Dee asked the crowd from the stage to which the campers all yelled a yes, "Now we have our very own sister act so give it up for these twin sisters all the way from England; Beth and Anna Donaghue!"

The boys looked interested when they realized the twins were going to perform as it was their first night at a new camp but they admired the girls' courage as they walked determinedly towards the front of the hall. When they were up on the stage Anna grabbed a mike and started to talk as Beth got her guitar out of its case and swung the strap over her shoulder, "Hi guys we thought we should treat you all to some classic British culture tonight it's only an instrumental version and can't really be classed as rock it is more of a ballad! Despite that we hope you know it!" she smiled as she looked towards their group of friends at the back, "We chose the song before we met our new friends so you can't take the credit Mitchie!" she scanned the room again before walking to the piano and sitting down on the bench, "This is a song by the Beatles and it's called _Michele my Bell"_. After finishing the sentence Anna switched off the mike and laid it on the floor. She met her sisters' eyes and nodded, Beth began to strum the first few bars of the song as Anna placed her fingers on the ivory keys of the piano. As she counted off the beat until her queue she felt herself getting lost in the melody she began to play with her eyes closed as the song swelled around her, almost without being conscious of it they both harmonized their voices to the swelling music, blending their voices with the piano and the guitar. By the time they had finished the song they both had their eyes closed and only came to when they realized that the people in the room were clapping for them. They were both blushing furiously by the time they reached the back of the hall and had reclaimed their seats not noticing the stunned expressions on all their friends' faces.

Shane was the first to recover, "What the hell was that?" he spluttered, "You didn't tell us you were that good!"

"Yeah you guys were amazing, and you never said you can sing!" Mitchie added a huge grin on her face.

"Well we don't usually did we ruin it?" Anna asked worriedly she hadn't really been aware that they had been singing.

"No you were really good, we couldn't really hear the singing though it was sort of under the music backing it up rather than the other way around!" Nate said whilst the others all nodded. The twins breathed a sigh of relief at least no one had actually heard them singing yet.

By this time Dee had reclaimed the stage and was in the process of introducing the boys, they grinned and headed to the front before climbing onto the stage. Once they had all taken up their positions Shane and Jason on Guitar and Nate on the Drums, Shane stepped up to the mike at the front of the stage "Hey those two were really good weren't they" Shane asked the room, "best thing I've heard come out of England although that's not hard!" Brown shot the boy a look that said the comment was uncalled for.

"Hey Shane be nice those two could play circles round you!" Jason quipped in the girls' defense which caused Shane to splutter and the girls to giggle in disbelief.

"Any way," Shane said, "moving on…"

Nate cut across his older brother leaning in to his mike, "This one goes out to the two talented young ladies who have never heard anything of ours before, keep an open mind girls! This is one of our newer songs _Just Friends_" Shane and Jason looked at Nate oddly when he made the change to their original plan of playing _burning up, _however they shrugged off the change and counted out the beat together launching into the song with enthusiasm with each of them really getting into the moment.

_Nate_

**All**

Shane and Jason

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_Its cool were just friends_

_We walk the halls at school_

_We know it's casual_

_It's cool we're just…_

_I don't wanna lead you on, no_

_But the truth is I've grown fond, yeah_

**Everyone knows it's meant to be**

**Falling in love just you and me**

**Till the end of the time,**

**Till I'm on her mind**

**It'll happen**

**I've been making lots of plans**

**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**

**I'll just keep on dreaming**

**But it's cool cos we're just friends**

_Small talk on IM_

_Just one word sentences_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_If I had my way_

_We'd talk and talk all day_

_Yeah_

**Everyone knows it's meant to be**

**Falling in love just you and me**

**Till the end of time**

**Till I'm on her mind**

**It'll happen**

**I've been making lots of plans**

**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**

**I'll just keep on dreaming**

**But it's cool cos we're just friends**

_Thinking about how_

_We're gonna say our vows_

_It's cool we're just friends_

_She walks down the aisle _

_I see all my friends smile_

_Cos now we're more than friends_

**Everyone knows it's meant to be**

**Falling in love just you and me**

**Till the end of time**

**Till I'm on her mind**

**It'll happen**

**We've been making lots of plans**

**Like a picket fence and a rose garden**

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Just keep on thinking_

_Of when we used to be just friends_

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

_Oh yeah!_

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

_Oh yeah_

When we used to be, _when we used to be_

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la

_Just friends_

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la 

_When we used to be just friends_

Duh, duh, duh! So what is the twin's reaction and what is going to happen over the summer? Keep reading and I love opinions so let me know!


	3. Sleep Over

**Sorry the update took so long, being home from Uni meant I am 200 miles from my co writer but we have loads of notes now and I am off again. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I don't own camp rock or any of the characters!**

**Chapter 3- Slumber Party**

"Alright everyone, now I know that you are all still catching up with your mates but I am going to have to call curfew now I think!" Brown smiled as he heard the groans from around the room, "Now, Now you have a whole month with each other so back to your cabins now and lights out is in an hour!"

There was a general mutinous muttering going through the group of teenagers as they made their way out of the hall and back towards the cabins.

The twins were walking with Mitchie, Caitlyn and the boys back to the guest cottages so they were separated off from the rest of the campers really quickly and they were now wondering down a path in the trees talking about the evening and the music that they had heard.

"So what did you two make of your first Camp Rock Jam?" asked Nate as he walked quite close to Caitlyn.

"It was amazing!" said Beth her eyes were still shining.

"Definitely a night I won't forget for a while, I was so nervous today before we got to camp cos I had no idea what to expect and everything is just so perfect! You guys were really great by the way I loved that song you did!" Anna babbled as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Glad you guys enjoyed it!" Shane said he had Mitchie on his back giving as he was giving her a piggy back but she slipped off onto her feet to walk up the steps.

When they had reached the top of the steps the twins started towards there cabin, "Hey aren't you going to say goodnight to us?" asked Shane grabbing their arms and dragging them back to the rest of the group.

"Oh we didn't want to intrude so we'll just see you two inside!" said Anna slightly shyly to Caitlyn and Mitchie because she would love to be getting one of the friendly hugs Jason was currently crushing the two girls in as Nate sniggered behind his hand.

"Dude you're supposed to be the oldest!" Nate said through his laughter, "and what do you mean Anna you two are our friends as well!" he said giving each of the twins a quick hug before moving on to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Absolutely you wouldn't want to deprive Jase of more people to suffocate would you?" Shane winked cheekily at them, "he'd be devastated!" he teased his big brother who just cuffed Shane around the head lightly.

Shane was giving Mitchie a kiss goodnight and Nate was hugging Caitlyn again laughing at Jason who dragged the twins into a big hug. It didn't escape either Caitlyn or Mitchie's notice that it took Jason slightly longer to let go of Anna than he did to let go of Beth and the two girls shared a conspiratorial glance. The boys waved as they ran over the deck to the other cottage disappearing inside with matching grins calling sweet dreams to three girls over their shoulders as they went.

"Alright ladies I think our girls night is about to commence!" said Caitlyn dramatically as she herded them into their own cabin.

It didn't take long for the girls to decide to shove Caitlyn and Mitchie's beds together and then create themselves a little den on top of it, Caitlyn and Mitchie had very quickly offered to switch the beds around so the twins could sleep next to each other but Beth and Anna were perfectly happy for the arrangement to stay as it was.. They changed into their pyjamas and Caitlyn produced a cake tin full of sweets from her cupboard.

"Ok so I think the first order of business is for you to explain this major drama of yours Miss Torres!" teased Beth she was sat with her back against the head board of Caitlyn's bed with her legs drawn up, Anna was lying against her legs and Beth absentmindedly wove small braids into her sisters hair.

"Oh you guys are going to enjoy this; lover boy was sent here to clean up his act and met his saving grace in Mitchie! It is a classic camp rock love story!" said Caitlyn with a dramatic sigh placing the back of her hand against her forehead in a gesture of a swoon.

"Oh you're just jealous!" Mitchie giggled at her friend but none of them missed the flash of wistfulness in her eyes before she looked away from them reaching for the sweets. Covering for her friend Mitchie began to tell the story of her first year at camp and she had the twins in stitches over the things she had gotten up to, they had particularly enjoyed the put downs they had delivered to Tess the diva who would be joining in the second session of the camp. Apparently after camp she had been generally improved but had quickly slipped back once the new school year had started and she had lost touch with her friends from camp rock. Caitlyn joined in the story by adding comments and observations throughout, which just seemed to make everything that much funnier with her flair for drama and sarcastic wit. By the end of it the twins had become firm Smitchie fans as Caitlyn had dubbed the couple.

"Wow it sounds like you two had a real whirl wind last summer!" Beth said.

"I think it is so cute…it almost rivals the cuteness of you and Dan last summer! I am still surprised you managed to stay sane enough to actually learn anything!" Anna teased her sister who turned an interesting shade of red.

"What's all this about?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"Oh you know Beth said she only took up guitar a little over a year ago well it was Dan that taught her to play and it was very cute!" Anna said.

"Really what happened?" Caitlyn was feeling nosey now.

"Well I was kind of having a bit of trouble with where to place my fingers on the frets and he sat behind me to help and decided that was the most effective way to continue teaching me!" Beth made the explanation whilst she engrossed herself in braiding Anna's hair refusing to look up but Mitchie and Caitlyn could still see the gleam in her eyes and the way a pale flush spread across her cheeks at the memory.

"I am so jealous I learned to play the guitar from Ms Hepple and she smelled like Cabbage!" said Mitchie.

"I agree with Anna that is totally cute!" Caitlyn sighed at the thought of someone in particular teaching her to play the guitar.

"You should ask Nate for some private lessons!" teased Mitchie catching the glow on her friend's face which snapped Caitlyn out of her reverie.

"No way that's just asking for embarrassment, besides I know Nate can't even remotely like me in that way!" Caitlyn scrabbled for a topic to distract the others with, "What about you Anna, do you have a boyfriend back in England some blond surfer or something?"

"No I don't have a boyfriend in fact I never have had a boyfriend, we went to an all girls school and until the last couple of years or so working on the beach we didn't meet that many boys!" She smiled playing along with Caitlyn's tack as she herself hated being the centre of attention and knew how uncomfortable the younger girl was feeling.

"Oh my God, are all the schools separated in England? That would be so much better, then there wouldn't be so much drama in the cafeteria at lunch it sounds like bliss!" said Mitchie picturing her school life without all the complications thrown up by having relationship dramas in the classroom.

"On no there are actually very few girls schools, the one we went to is where our mom went to school so it was kind of a tradition type thing!" said Anna.

"We actually finished school this year," Beth took over, "it works differently in England! You have to attend up until the age of 16 after that you can continue with two years of college or sixth form like Anna and I did and then if you want to you can continue on into University to get a degree, which is like your College over here!"

"That sounds so complicated!" said Mitchie.

"Well to us your schools are odd I mean we have junior school until your 11 and then high school until your 16 then college till 18 and Uni after that so to us the whole middle school, junior high and high school thing is completely weird!" Anna decided to take over the explanation of their education again, "like Beth said we finished Sixth Form this year and we are taking a year out whilst we decide what we want to do, whether to go to university or try something else!"

"Your mom and dad are ok that you aren't going straight to university?" asked Caitlyn intrigued, she knew her parents would flip if she tried to convince them to let her take a year out.

"Absolutely they said they might even take us with them on one of their assignments!" Anna said excitedly, "they are both doctors and during the holidays they work for Medicine Sans Frontiers which is why we are staying with Aunt Mae this summer rather than at home!"

"So you spend all your holidays with Mae?" Caitlyn was really curious about the twins lives which seemed to be so exciting compared to her own routine of boarding school and housekeepers.

"Well not until recently normally we would stay with friends of our parents but they have retired to Australia to be near their own kids!" Beth smiled as she remembered Mr and Mrs Emery who had been so much fun to stay with during the holidays when their parents had to go away on trips for MSF.

"So what are they doing right now?" asked Caitlyn.

"They are out in Kenya running a mobile clinic this summer!" Anna said, "Aunty Mae is mom's sister and we would have stayed on the ranch with her but is the busiest time of year for her so she arranged for us to come to the camp even though technically we are too old to be campers!"

"Hang on, how old are you two?" Mitchie asked; the girls didn't look any older than Mitchie and Caitlyn who still had this summer left as campers before they were too old.

"We are turning 19 at the end of next month!" Beth said, "Why?"

"I thought you were our age, Caity and I are only turning 18 in a few months time! So technically you two aren't supposed to be campers at all?" Mitchie was confused as to how the two girls had managed to get places at the camp.

"Aunt Mae is really good friends with Dee, that's how we got the places and why we are in the cottage with you two and staying for the whole two months rather than just one session in one of the cabins." Beth said off hand.

The girls continued to chat for about another hour comparing their lives and the things they liked to do besides music in their spare time. Caitlyn and Mitchie got the girls to agree to teach them how to canoe properly to stop Mitchie and Shane going in circles on the lake again this year. Caitlyn told the three other girls about her boarding school horror stories, Mitchie told them all about working at Barney's a burger shop in her hometown and the twins returned the favour by telling them all about being life guards on the beach and surfing in the summer.

By the time Dee had come back to the cabin just before lights out they had all fallen asleep on the two beds shoved together. Mitchie was half sitting against the back board, Caitlyn was splayed out on her stomach with Anna lying across her legs and Beth was sleeping curled up in the crook of Anna's legs, a pillow clutched like a teddy bear. Seeing the light under the door of their room Dee knocked quietly before pushing it open to reveal the four girls curled up like this dead to the world. She smiled glad they were getting on so well she turned off the light and closed the door thinking that they were going to be really stiff when they woke up in the morning.

**The Boys Cabin**

None of them were tired when they got back to the cabin still slightly hyped up from performing so they all got ready for bed and sat in the lounge of their cabin with the TV on low not that they were really watching it.

"Why did you change the song at the last minute?" asked Shane looking at Nate who was busy changing one of the strings on his guitar that had broken earlier that day when the boys were hauling all their gear to the cabin.

"Um…" Nate looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he realized Shane wouldn't give up until he was satisfied with the answer. He sighed because he knew it was easier to just tell him the truth the first time round rather than evading the question and the light in his older brothers eyes said that neither of them were going to let him off the hook on this one. "I wanted to see what Caity's reaction to the song was!" he said going slightly pink as he made the admission.

"Dude you do realize that the reaction you're looking for won't be there unless you tell her that you wrote the song about her?" Jason asked gently knowing just how sensitive the subject of Caitlyn was to Nate. His kid brother had already had his heart stomped on once and he knew that it had made him particularly reserved.

"I know that Jase, it's just that what I was trying to…"Nate stopped gulped in a breath of air and then practically whispered, "What would Caity ever see in me other than a friend?"

"You seriously haven't seen the way she looks at you?" Shane asked shaking his head in disbelief. In his mind Nate was the nicest of the three brothers, Jase was great but Nate was the sensitive sweet one even if he was a little too serious sometimes! It was obvious to everyone but themselves apparently that they were crazy about each other and he just wished Nate would get up the courage to say something to her because no matter how odd Caitlyn Geller might be at heart she was ultimately an old fashioned kind of girl.

"You have to tell her Nate, you are twisting yourself in knots over the girl! If you're not careful someone else will ask her out and you will have to live with the fact that you missed your chance!" Jason was having one of his serious moments when he really did act like their big brother rather than just their slightly odd one.

"Your right Jason I need to just bite the bullet and tell her I like her! Thanks guys." He smiled at his brothers.

Shane decided that the pep talk having been delivered it was time to take Nate out of the limelight and let big brother have a taste of his own medicine, "So what did you two make of the twins?" he asked grinning pointedly at Nate and jerking his head towards Jason who was leafing through some manuscript sheets on the coffee table. Nate's answering smile signalled that he too had noticed Jason's prolonged hug with Anna before they had come inside.

"They were really nice," Nate said in an innocent voice, "What about you Jason?" both of the younger boys were staring at their older brother who they could see was trying to formulate an innocuous answer before he lifted his head to meet their gaze.

"I liked them and they were really good at the Jam, I can't wait to hear some more of their stuff it should be interesting!" there he thought to himself that is a reasonably safe answer.

He hadn't counted on just how persistent his brothers intended on being however, "We saw that hug you gave Anna! You like her don't you?"

Shane was really starting to get annoying now; Jason realized he was suddenly developing sympathy for how Nate must feel when he butted in along with Shane about Caitlyn. "Don't be stupid Shane I only met her for the first time a couple of hours ago!"

"I fell for Mitchie without even seeing her last year!" Shane's retort sounded stupid if you didn't know the story which unfortunately for me Jason he did which also meant he couldn't gainsay him because Shane _had_ fallen for Mitchie when he heard her sing. Only at the time he didn't know it was her and had then fought feelings for the real Mitchie all summer only to discover she was one in the same!

"You can bet Caity and Mitch noticed and are grilling the girl right now to find out if she is good enough for you…the two of them are very protective of you Jase!" Nate said and Jason groaned. Thinking about Mitchie and Caitlyn with a scheme is scary because they are so determined they often don't see the brick wall in front of them before they hit it!

"It will be fine Jase!" Shane was grinning like an idiot, "you will get all the details tomorrow as I know for a fact the twins have to go and see Brown after breakfast as I am the one delivering the message, we can get the girls to share what they found out!"

The boys were still poking fun at each other for their _girl issues _as they labelled them, right now they were too tired and decided to take up the discussion in the morning. As they went into their room Shane was perfectly happy plotting ways to get his brothers girlfriends and slipped into a peaceful sleep, Nate who was stealing his resolve to face Caity in the morning tossed and turned for a while before finally settling down and Jason was lying there listening to his brothers even breathing pondering over the fact that in the matter of a couple of short hours he had gone from care free single guy to having fallen head over heels for the younger of the English twins. His final thought before he fell asleep was that he was grateful his brothers only thought he was interested in Anna not that he had been bitten by the love bug.


End file.
